Spirit of The Dragon
by Prestige Productions
Summary: During a late-night training session in the Emerald Forest Yang finds a fellow martial artist troubled by both the Grimm as well as his own personal demons, connected by the Spirit of the Dragon they find themselves sparring both physically as well as ideologically. *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Late Night

_**Yeah, there's not enough "happy" in my life right now.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Power Rangers Jungle Fury belongs to Saban, the OC is mine.**_

Night time in the Emerald Forest usually signaled peace for the various animals that inhabited the area, a time that was meant for rest, relaxation, and the sweetest of dreams. However, for the members of Team RWBY this meant a perfect opportunity to train for the upcoming Vytal Festival, specifically when it came to combination moves that could be used against their opponents.

"Alright everyone, I'm sure you're all aware of how well we work in terms of pair combination attacks: we all remember how well moves like Ice Flower, Ladybug, and Checkmate worked against goons like Torchwick and the White Fang, but this time we're up against fellow Huntsman and Huntresses in training like us and we've gotta start thinking outside the box in terms of fighting." Weiss Schnee would state this matter of factly as her teammates tried to fight off sleep, even her own partner seemed a bit out of sorts but was trying to hold it together while giving the pale-haired girl a supportive smile while leaning against a tree. " _Dammit Ruby, this was partially your idea!"_ But the heiress would remain undaunted as she pressed on and presented a diagram of what was to be a combination attack that took all four of them to execute. "Now the first step to all of this will begin with myself creating an ascending ramp of ice to-" She would find her explanation interrupted by a loud yawn from the blonde brawler known as Yang Xiao Long, a fellow team member whose beautiful flowing hair was sticking up in certain places due to being cajoled out of bed by her younger sister Ruby.

"No offense Weiss but why couldn't this great scheme of yours wait until the sun was up and I had a good meal and a gallon of caffeine in my system?" The lilac-eyed Huntress was doing her best not to let her temper get the better of her, even though she had been having a pretty good dream about single-handedly besting everyone in the Vytal Festival while her father, her sister, their adorable corgi Zwei, and both her birth mother as well as Summer Rose would be in the audience applauding proudly. "Seriously guys, I'm heading to bed." She would rise from the tree stump that she had been resting on and let out another yawn before tapping on her partner Blake's shoulder to bid her a proper goodnight, only for the raven-haired Faunus to disappear suddenly as the other girls in the group gasped in shock at the feline Faunus's sudden disappearance.

"I can't believe she would pull the switcheroo on us, that little!" Weiss would continue to fume even as Yang quickly made her way on the path leading back to Beacon, right now wasn't the right time to focus on combat training as her bed was no doubt trying to muster up a metaphorical siren song to lure her back home.

"Crap!" The snarling beast would lash out and shatter the tree branch that the black trench coat-wearing stranger had been resting on prior to being accosted by these strange creatures, most of them resembling wolves with jet black fur and strange skull-white plates covering various areas of their bodies. "And here I was thinking that the Rinshi holograms back home at the Academy were tenacious, I think even Master Casey would have trouble with these freaks!" The young man in question would land on the ground and back-step an oncoming swipe from a new type of creature, this one resembling a hulking bear with similarly black fur and the same bone-like plates. "Geez, I'm suddenly missing Morgan and her incessant bragging and swooning over Master RJ." The raven-haired teen would swat aside the bear creature's massive paw and grit his teeth in annoyance, the instincts taught to him at the Pai Zhua academy were beginning to kick in as he delivered a quick flurry of punches to its furry gut before leaping back from another swipe from one of the wolves. "Okay, clearly hand-to-hand isn't going to help me too much here!" He would sigh and quickly unsheathe the jet-black dagger that he had kept holstered against his thigh, his hand trembling as he felt the weight of the so-called "Fang of Daishi" residing within. " _Focus Roujiro: you're surrounded by snarling creatures, in a world you're not familiar with, holding an otherworldly dagger you stole from the closest thing you've had to a proper home since birth! No pressure."_ He would roll his eyes at the failed attempt of self-encouragement, the shadowy creatures circling him and growling hungrily as if they were metaphorically feeding on his irritation.

"Heads up!" A voice would break through the storm of emotions that had been plaguing the mind of the young man known as Roujiro, one of the wolves howling in agony before crumpling down onto the ground and beginning to fade as it left behind wisps of black smoke. The creatures would snarl and look around for the source of the attack, leaving him the perfect opportunity to slash one of the wolves down its back while trying to create an opening for his escape as he bolted out of the circle of fangs and claws with a roll even as more of those strange shadow creatures collapsed under the assault of his unseen savior. "Do me a favor and keep moving buddy!" The raven-haired young man would look up to see a rather lovely blonde-haired girl sail overhead while firing off shotgun shells from a pair of gold-colored gauntlets as more of the beasts hit the ground in varying levels of agony, the girl hitting the ground and laying into them with her own brand of hand-to-hand combat, although hers was getting shit done as the wolves were beginning to scatter in panic.

" _Wow, she would definitely give any of the students back at the academy a run for their money."_ He would continue to watch in stunned silence as the blonde continued to decimate the creatures that had been previously surrounding him like a freshly cooked, marinated steak not more than a moment ago. " _Blows that powerful would even give Master Casey a little grief, but just a little."_ Roujiro would feel his unarmed fist tighten in anger as his thoughts drifted to the Pai Zhua master that he'd left behind, despite feeling no personal animosity towards the man himself there was a longing for freedom that couldn't be quenched by the disciplined lifestyle that came with a martial artist's life. Unbeknownst to him, one of the wolves had diverted its attention from the blonde bombshell and was now running full steam in his direction with its fangs bared.

"Hey! Get out of the way quick!" Yang would grit her teeth in frustration as the lone Beowulf was charging toward the raven-haired stranger as his attention seemed to be elsewhere, he wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for her stepping in. "GODDAMMIT MOVE!" The blonde brawler would punch a hole through the Ursa that had been blocking her path to rescuing the teen, the Beowulf was already mid-leap as she caught sight of him and felt her stomach lurch at the thought of having to carry the weight of his death upon her conscience. " _No..I..failed?"_ Whatever guilt that the blonde had been expecting to carry with her would dissipate upon seeing the boy's eyes glimmer red as he swung the dagger in his hand in a sweeping arc, damaging the Grimm who let out a surprised yowl of pain before stumbling to the ground as he holstered his weapon and glowered at the downed creature.

"I really don't know what the hell you are, but you picked a bad night to piss me off!" Roujiro would pick up the downed creature by its throat before tossing it against the nearest tree and delivering a barrage of fast and painful strikes, taking a page from the Master of the Cheetah Style and grinning as he delivered one last blow to the body. "Poor fucker, never saw it coming." He would snicker suddenly, remembering a meme that he had encountered while passing through a different world before fighting down the urge to laugh.

Yang on the other hand would stand there with a raised eyebrow of skepticism, when she had first laid eyes on this raven-haired goof he had been surrounded by the Grimm with his head in the clouds and no chance of escaping the encounter unscathed. " _And yet he manages to flatten a Beowulf with nothing more than a single swipe of a dagger and then his bare hands, either this guy is stupidly lucky or he was holding back his true strength the entire time!"_ The blonde-haired Huntress would watch him curiously as he clenched and unclenched his fists a couple of times before turning his head and locking eyes with her, a small smirk appearing on his face before assuming a fighting stance.

"I imagine you have a few questions about my behavior, that's understandable. But where I come from, you can learn a lot about a person through their fists and not their words." Roujiro would watch the blonde flash a tired smile before assuming a stance of her own, it didn't strike him as familiar in any way- a sentiment that served to excite him as both sides began racing at one another as their fight kicked off in earnest.

Casey Rhodes would watch on quietly as his students continued to spar with one another, it was one of the various drills he would put them through during their time as students of the Pai Zhua style of martial arts and they had brought him many a successful student.

Apart from one.

"You're thinking about him again aren't you, the one that ran away." Casey would glance over to find his friend and student Jarrod looking at him with a concerned expression on his face, the former host of the evil Dai Shi had noticed that since that incident occurred that Casey would tense up whenever something troubled him. "It wasn't your fault Casey, he was too much of a free spirit to remain here at the Academy with the rest of us. You tried your best to teach and support Roujiro, even his best friend couldn't convince him to stay when it really mattered." Both men would look out to see one lone student sparring with her shadow, her fists moving swiftly and with a ferocity equal to the scowl on what had once been a face adorned with the laughing smile of a habitual prankster.

"I'm surprised Morgan decided to stay with us after what happened, even RJ offering to train her in exchange for working at JKP didn't help to lift her spirits." The Master of the Tiger Style would smile slightly as he reminisced upon the fun but chaotic environment that was Jungle Karma Pizza, a local establishment where his friends (and fellow Power Rangers) Theo Martin and Lily Chillman worked during the day alongside the chef/owner RJ who was also an accomplished Pai Zhua Master in his own right, along with being one of the many individuals who had helped Casey during his days as a student. "I guess losing your best friend can really change a lot when it comes to priorities." Prior to his problem student abandoning his training, Morgan Chase had been one of the many females to admit to having a crush on the master of the Wolf Style and never missed an opportunity to bring up RJ's name in a conversation before running down a list of his accomplishments to anyone who would listen.

"Yeah well, let's just say that RJ wasn't really the kind of person Morgan really wanted to be with in the long run." Jarrod would give Casey a pat on the shoulder, even as the latter was giving him an inquisitive look. "What, I'm just telling you what Camille told me."

 _ **Yeah soo, behind-the-curtain time again: last summer I took on the ridiculous task of watching every season of Power Rangers available on Netflix, lemme tell ya folks: watching those Mighty Morphin seasons as an adult were PAINFUL! (sans the Green With Evil/Green No More episodes) and it didn't get any better until In Space but when I finally got around to Jungle Fury a month ago, i had no idea what to expect.**_

 _ **I just prayed it was better then the god awful abomination that was Operation Overdrive.**_

 _ **It was, so much so that i stop my journey on occasion to boot up a random episode here and there.**_

 _ **As for the collab with RWBY, I just really wanted to get back into it without mentioning V4.**_


	2. Full Tilt

_**I think this is the one time I wish I wasn't on Summer Vacation, and not because I'm bored!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Power Rangers Jungle Fury is owned by Saban, RWBY by Rooster Teeth, the OC is mine.**_

 ** _Booooom!_**

The shockwave of their fists colliding would be felt throughout the Emerald Forest, startling what few creatures in the areas into a frenzied course of noise as the two fighters simply smiled at one another before leaping back and assessing one another's abilities quietly. The blonde brawler raising an eyebrow as she watched her dark-coated opponent try and shake some blood flow back into his hand. "Ya know, you should really wear gloves if you're going to get into fighting seriously." She would give him a cheeky wink as she retracted her Ember Celica into wristlets and assume her stance once again, her mind thinking back to the barrage he'd let out upon a Beowulf a few minutes ago and wondering if he was baiting her. "There, a sporting chance for the Man in Black." Yang would watch as her opponent's expression changed from a grimace of pain to a knowing smirk, she could feel her own sense of elation bubbling up in her chest as he took a step forward.

"If I were you I would have kept the gauntlets, at least then it would have made for a more interesting fight." The raven-haired teen would rush forward to meet the well-endowed pugilist, his movements mimicking those of the Master he had abandoned by lashing out with rapid Tiger Palm strikes which were easily parried and deflected by his admittedly lovely opponent, he would quickly lash out with a kick to her midsection before rolling back. " _Remember your training: Tiger Style is fierce but quick, the spirit relies on your inner strength, dig deep and show this woman the Strength of a Tiger!"_ His eyes would shimmer red briefly before leading back in with heavier palm strikes, growling as they were repelled once more and barely dodging a counter-strike from the blonde before trying to counter back again with a kick once again but the lilac-eyed Huntress wasn't one to fall for the same trick twice and would respond quickly by grabbing his leg and tossing him into the air before giving him a spin kick to his back and watching him tumble back against a nearby tree.

"Are you sure you're not bullshitting me with this half-baked fighting style? I mean that kind of crap might work well against the Grimm but they're only so smart after all." Yang would sigh dejectedly as she let her tense muscles finally relax, watching as the young man she had been fighting struggled back to his feet. "Don't get me wrong dude, I can feel the force of your blows when we fight and you definitely pack a wallop. But there's no heart behind them, it's like you're fighting someone else and I'm just the stand in for who you're really mad at."

Roujiro would grimace in a mixture of pain and frustration as he punched the ground and his mind began flashing back to his time at the Academy under the tutelage of a man named Casey Rhodes, the name alone causing his current frustration to boil into full-on rage as he recalled the early days of his Pai Zhua training.

" _You have to learn to focus Roujiro, you have the ability to become a great Tiger Spirit user like your grandfather and father before you."_ He could feel his teacher's supportive hand upon his shoulder as the raven-haired young man tried to reach inside himself and find the animal spirit that would guide him throughout his training, as well as the rest of his life as yet another purveyor of the Kurisame family's Tiger lineage. " _Feel the Tiger's courage bringing you strength, feel it's roar rising up through your chest."_ There was indeed a roar fighting and clawing to escape the confines of his body, but memory would fade back into reality as Roujiro finally let loose and felt the spirit of his Dragon charging forth into the night sky as he rose back to a more fluid fighting stance and watching as his blonde bombshell of an opponent stood across from his with mouth agape.

"Holy shit…that was…what the fuck was that?!" She would watch as the guy who seemed to be on the ropes of their impromptu sparring session was now back on his feet and looking ready for round two, even his stance seemed to have shifted from what her father would describe as a "furious tiger" to something fluid and calm. "Seriously man, how the heck did you do that?" Yang raised her eyebrow in curiosity as he removed the heavy black trench coat and set it on a nearby branch before resuming his stance, this time a slight blush adorning his cheeks and causing the blonde to smile as she assumed her own stance. If there was one thing that a girl like her was used to, it was dealing with the infatuations of little boys who had no chance at getting with her but damn did she enjoy entertaining their little fantasies.

At least the ones who kept theirs in good taste, there was no way that she was about to go traipsing around in the same realm where _Fifty Shades of Gray_ existed.

"Alright, I see where this is going. Just don't get mad when I knock your head out of the gutter!" Her eyes would flash red before charging forward with a battle cry as she started laying in blows with her fists, feeling that the brute force she had laid in earlier would continue to carry her to a victory over this strange boy. "Come on now tell me you're going to do more than block and parry-" her friendly bantering would be stopped cold as she found her fist being grabbed tightly before feeling her legs being taken out from under her and dry heaving as his fist made contact with her gut.

"I really should be thanking you right now Miss, your little spiel helped me snap out of a pretty laid-in mindset." Roujiro would take a calming breath as he waited for the golden-maned beauty to get back to a battle-ready position as he felt the familiar pulse of his Dragon spirit coiling around him protectively, having guided his hand towards taking the Fang of Dai Shi for himself, escaping the confines of the Academy, and as he would eventually come to learn: escaping the entirety of Ocean Bluff itself. "The Tiger Style was my family's lineage, my Master's lineage, but it sure as Hell won't be mine! I ride the winds of freedom, and there's not a damn thing that's going to hold me back ever again!" A gust of wind seemed to blow as if to agree with his sentiment, the blonde was now ready to fight once again as she popped her knuckles audibly even as her eyes flashed red with a quickly unbinding rage as all pretense of a friendly fight were now thrown out the window.

"That's a cute little story, but it's about as tacky as the characters in one of Blake's books." The wristlets would form back into the golden gauntlets from before, snarling as she threw a vicious right cross augmented by the audible sound of a shotgun blast as the incendiary Dust Round missed her target by inches as the heat from the shot singed his cheek before he hopped back and quickly processed just how dangerous the situation had now become. "Now why don't we cut the bullshit and get around to dancing pretty boy!" Yang would rush in to deliver another flurry of blows even as he continued to parry and back step away from her even as his expression became one of mirth, finally catching her fist in one hand and side-stepping her next blow before tripping her up once again while giving her a little bow.

"I'd be more than happy to dance, so long as I get to lead the way sweetheart." Roujiro would grin sheepishly as he watched the blonde get back to her feet as her expression seemingly became more obscured by fury, letting out an indignant roar as a fiery yellow aura surrounded her body and her lovely yellow locks became a burning mane all its own. His expression quickly melting into one of apprehension.

"Me and my big mouth."

Casey would be facing his own quarrels as he stood in the training area face to face with a winded but still furious Morgan as she guzzled down a battle of water, he noticed that the tension in her shoulders had yet to leave her body despite the training period having long ended. "Morgan, I've noticed that you're training harder than usual and have already blown through a good chunk of your lessons and for that I couldn't be prouder." He knew he had to tread the next bit of this conversation carefully, she may have become even more of an apt pupil since her former partner had gone AWOL but with the heightened focus came a very thin tolerance for criticism. "But even the greatest of masters often find time to balance a little bit of levity along with a hard day's training, and to be honest there are some of us who miss your spirited pranks from back in the day." The Tiger Master would give a lighthearted smile as the young woman finished the water bottle and looked at him with the ghost of a smile in response, his words seemed to have broken through her hardened exterior as she spun the empty plastic bottle in her hand.

"Ya know Master Casey, you're a wonderful teacher and a well-versed Master of all things Tiger style." Morgan would let out a girlish laugh while waiting for him to drop his guard as she gripped the bottle a little tighter before tossing it up into the air and going to punch the more experienced man, nonplussed when she found herself striking thin air before lashing out with her other hand and feeling it striking his Tiger Palm as she spun away to avoid reprisal. "But as a Panther style user, it's just not really resonating with me, but you're probably already used to that given how well things ended with you and your last pupil." The raven-haired young woman would keep a composed stance even as the Master clenched and unclenched his fists in agitation, but any frustration he was currently feeling paled in comparison to the fury she had festering in her own heart at her partner's betrayal. " _We were supposed to make it through training together, be Masters of our own styles and lead the way to a new path, just like Master RJ did with Wolf Style!"_ She would snarl as she laid in a series of hard strikes only for Casey to swat her blows aside before countering with a Tiger Palm to the chest and then restraining her in a wrist lock as Morgan tried to force her way free, finally succeeding when she rammed the back of her head against his nose and landed a spin kick to his face before starting to walk away. "You're lucky I can't just up and "poof" out of Ocean Bluff like Roji, but rest assured that the next time you hold back on me because I'm your pupil…" Letting her threat hang in midair she would stroll back to her room and leave Casey to ponder the situation laid out before him.

"Great. I've got one student who decided to steal a mystical artifact and then find a way to another dimension because he was having an identity crisis due to family expectations. And another who's throwing a temper tantrum because of it!" He was flummoxed at just how bad his track record as a Master was turning out, clearly there was something about being a teacher that he had yet to grasp beyond teaching students how to fight. "No sense in sitting around here going over this in my head, sometimes the best way to learn about being a Master is to ask another Master." Casey knew of only one person that he could easily track down and ask about this current conundrum, and after patching up his wounds as well as he could would begin making his way to the city of Ocean Bluff and hoped that today wasn't one of RJ's rare days off.

Roujiro knew he was in trouble the moment that she had growled at his calling her "sweetheart", his feet now moving as fast as they could carry him as she fired round after round in his direction as he hopped off a tree stump into the lowest branch of nearby tree just as said branch exploded into splinters. "JEEZUS!" The dark-haired young man would continue to leap from branch to branch, trying to think up a plan of attack as the raging blonde snarled angrily below him as she tried to look for him as her eyes continued to flash a furious red as he silently felt some relief at her inability to locate him. " _Who knew that calling a woman "sweetheart" would end up with me on the run from a batshit crazy yet admittedly hot blonde? Mom and Dad always made it look like a term of endearment."_ He knew that the right thing to do was to tap into his instincts and let the Dragon Spirit's wisdom guide his hand once again, but there was something about this woman that was calling to his inner spirit and that a win by technique alone wouldn't be enough to stoke the fire that was building within. _"Fuck it, if I'm going down then I might as well do it like a man!"_ Determined to follow through with his crazy plan before common sense had a chance to kick in and provide clarity, he would draw the Fang of Dai Shi from its holster and slam it into the tree and start sliding down while tearing a long strip of tree bark as he did.

 **"HEY BLONDIE! WHY DON'T YOU GET THAT LUSCIOUS ASS BACK HERE SO WE CAN GET IT ON!"** The dark-haired man would take a moment to mutter a quick prayer to the Masters on the Other Side before tightening his grip on the dagger, she was sure to come racing at him off of that one remark but he needed her to come at him with _all_ of her strength. **"OR WE CAN ACTUALLY FIGHT!"** He would gulp upon hearing a very angry scream from not too far away from him she was based on the volume of her scream, her golden mane was the first thing that would catch his eye and would very well have been the last thing had he not rolled out of the way while taking a precautionary slash at her shoulder.

Yang was already furious at being called sweetheart, she enjoyed toying with the hormone-obsessed idiots that roamed their halls and were easy to shut down if that happened to get too hands-on with her. " _Who does this goofball think he is, I know how good-looking I am but describing me like a piece of meat is crossing the-"_ Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she noticed the first few strands of gold on the edge of his dagger, she hesitantly looked back to see more strands fallen beside her and seeing nothing but a crimson curtain of unyielding rage as the brawler looked upon her opponent turned prey who seemed cool as a cucumber despite not knowing that he had just signed his own death certificate by going after her hair.

"GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" With that last primal shout, the two of them would battle without restraint as punches were thrown, neither side willing to give an inch despite the damage being dealt to each other and their animal spirits roaring in defiance even as Huntress and Martial Artist continued to fight in a frenzy. "You just had to go after my hair didn't you, you filthy piece of-" Her last word would be cut off by a shot to the face, only to feel her Semblance kick in and bolster her strength even further as she grinned malevolently and headbutted the bridge of his nose as hard as she could and watched on as he reeled back in agony before running her hand through her hair and feeling her anger bubble up anew as she stepped up to his wounded form.

"Don't even bother TRYING to apologize, your punishment's only just beginning!" Her beautiful visage and playful teasing were now a thing of the past as she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him to his feet, not expecting his own eyes to flash red for a moment before turning a steel grey. "Seems like you've still got some fight left in you, good to know that I still have the option to **beat** you unconscious." The blonde would look the young punk up and down, noticing that his wounds weren't healing at all even as he tried to break free of her grip. "Why isn't your Aura kicking in, I KNOW I didn't hit you that hard!" She would wait for his response, her body literally quaking with pent up anger as he lifted up his weaponless hand and gently brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"What's. Aura?"

 _ **Yeah, not much to say here..i'm tired AND hungry!**_

 _ **Ta-ta for now**_


End file.
